gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong Country
Donkey Kong Country is the twenty-third game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps, as well as the sixth game they completed. Playthrough In the playthrough, the Game Grumps chose the two-player team mode. Donkey Kong is played by Arin and Diddy Kong is played by Jon (although they started with the roles switched and changed halfway through the first stage). They alternate playing to get to the end of the level; Arin takes over as Donkey once Jon dies as Diddy Kong, and Jon takes over as Diddy once DK is gone. Jon is more familiar with the game, but supposedly chooses to not go after the secret areas and bonuses in the game. Recurring discussions The Game Grumps often discuss their different opinions of the game. Jon thinks the game is quite good, but repetitive, calling it one of his favorite games. Arin, however, did not speak favorably about the game, but tried to kept his opinion to himself, saying that it would be controversial, possibly due to the controversy over their New Super Mario Bros Wii playthrough. Episodes #Banana Hoarding #Monkey Mines #Cartwheels of Doom #Bun in the Oven #Rhino Mania #Geometry 101 #It's a Living #The Grass is Always Greener #Real Talk #Enguarde #I Will Never Die # Game information Donkey Kong Country is a platform video game developed by Rare and originally released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System on November 21, 1994. It was the first ''Donkey Kong''game not produced or directed by Shigeru Miyamoto, the character's original creator; instead, it was produced by Tim Stamper, although Miyamoto was still involved with the project. Following an intense marketing campaign, Donkey Kong Country received very high critical praise and sold over nine million copies worldwide, making it the second best-selling SNES game. The game was later re-released on the Game Boy Color in 2000, the Game Boy Advance in 2003 and on Virtual Console in 2006. Donkey Kong Country is a platform game where players must complete forty different side-scrolling levels (forty-one in the Game Boy Color version) and recover the Kongs' banana hoard, which has been stolen by the Kremlings. Each level is uniquely themed and consists of varying tasks such as swimming, riding in mine carts, launching out of barrel cannons, or swinging from vine to vine. Players lose a life if they get hit by any enemy or fall off the screen. To defeat an enemy, players can either execute a roll, jump or groundslam (a move reserved only for Donkey Kong). However, some enemies cannot be taken down like this, so the player must throw a barrel or use the assistance of an animal. Enemies vary in difficulty, usually becoming tougher to take down as the game progresses. When the player has lost all their lives, the game is over. However, the player can gain additional lives by collecting items scattered throughout the levels, including bananas; golden letters that spell out K–O–N–G; extra life balloons; and golden animal tokens that lead to bonus levels. There are also many secret passages that can lead to bonus games where the player can earn additional lives or other items. Players of Donkey Kong Country control one of two characters: Donkey Kong or his nephew Diddy. The player can switch between characters if they are both on the screen. Donkey is the larger and stronger of the two, and can defeat enemies more easily. Diddy is faster and more agile, but not as powerful. In several levels, players can gain assistance from various animals, who are found by breaking open crates. These helpers include Rambi the Rhino, Expresso the Ostrich, Enguarde the Swordfish, Winky the Frog, and Squawks the Parrot. Each animal can be found in an appropriately themed level: for example, Enguarde can only be found underwater, and Squawks will be found in caves. Some animals can also give players access to bonus games. The game offers single-player and multiplayer game modes. Multiplayer allows two players to play alternatively in one of two different modes: the competitive "Contest" mode or the cooperative "Team" mode. In Contest mode, each player controls a different set of Kongs and take turns playing each level as quickly as possible; the objective is to complete the most levels in the fastest time. In Team mode, each player takes the role of one of the two Kongs and play as a tag team: the active player's Kong will control the progression of the two players while the other player is dormant; the other player takes control if the active player loses his Kong from damage or if the active decides to switch out. Donkey Kong Country uses a series of map screens to track the players' progress. Between each level, players control their character on the map screen, navigating to the next level they want to play. Each level on the map is marked with an icon: unfinished levels are marked by Kremlings (the game's main enemy), while friendly areas are marked by members of the Kong family. Every individual world map screen has one boss enemy at the end of the course, which must be defeated to travel back to the main map screen of the whole island. It is possible to access previous world maps without defeating the boss by finding Funky Kong and borrowing his barrel plane. Players use this ability to select the world from the main screen, then the level within it. During play the game interface hides most game-related information, such as the number of bananas, letters, and animal tokens collected, as well as the number of lives remaining. When an item is collected, the relevant information briefly appears on the screen. Category:SNES Games Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Rare Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Completed Games